deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Halloween7/Ganondorf vs Dracula
Drac vs Ganon Gog (2).png|Gogeta46power V.1 Old Good Mans (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede Dracula VS Ganon V2.PNG|Sharaku Jr. Ganon vs Dracula.png|The Saints Jigglypuff WhatIt'sADoryah¿.png|Jioto576 Dragmire vs Vlad.PNG|DENSTIFY1 Ganondorf vs Dracula ZDogg.png|ZDogg667 What-if Death Battle Ganondorf vs. Dracula.jpg|Venage237 Ganon vs Dracula.PNG|GameboyAdv Death battle Thumbnail Version 3 - Ganondorf VS Dracula.png|Ancient-One-And-Only 16DC1C11-246F-4350-BD2A-9DBBC0B50EB6.jpeg|CurlyB987 Screenshot (173).png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Which two dark lords that have dark powers will win? Interlude Wiz: Dark lords can rule the kingdom and destroy people around them. Boomstick: They also can take many forms, that what darkness are... Wiz: Ganondorf, the nemesis of Link. Boomstick: And Dracula, the Vampire lord of Castlevania. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Ganondorf Wiz: Similar to Mario and Bowser, Ganondorf can kidnap and Link save the princess by stopping him. Boomstick: He was born to the Gerudo Tribe of the Dessert, you know what weird? The Gerudo are all ladies and Ganondorf was the only first male who was born, does that mean he will get every girls? Wiz: Ganondorf has a nemesis called Link, who save Princess Zelda from Ganondorf. Boomstick: That's really is similar to Mario. Wiz: He wanted the Full Triforce, with his power would be immeasurable and there would be nothing that could stop him. Boomstick: With this magic taught him to Kotake and Koume, he was like a master of magic! That magic he have includes the ability of standard dark magic to increase his power. Oh yeah, also he can become a pig too. Wiz: Without the Triforce of Power in his possession, Ganondorf is one of the most powerful fighters in Hyrulian history. Boomstick: As you know, he's master with a blade, sometimes two. Wiz: He was really strong, but he have a weakness. He can be killed by holy weapons. Boomstick: He can even control several elements throughout his life such as ice, fire, and electricity. He also have the ability to shoot energy from his hand. Wiz: Ganondorf has the ability to create or control illusions, such as creating it to fool his opponent. Boomstick: He can even fly and teleport too! Wiz: He can use his dark magic to enhance his physical strikes. Boomstick: That can make him badass, or is he already a badass? Wiz: He's also tough to kill, thanks to his part of the Triforce, he's almost indestructible. But most weapons can harm him, like I mentioned before he can be put down by holy weapons such as Light Arrows or Master Sword. Boomstick: He once survived being crushed within his own castle! Just like Bowser! Wiz: He later withstood exploding castle too, which was a different castle. Boomstick: Wow, he really is a tough guy isn't he? Ganondorf: You cannot defeat me with a blade that does not sparkle with the power to repel evil, what you hold is useless. Dracula Wiz: In the world of Castlevania, the universe is governed by opposing forces, order and chaos. Boomstick: In the 11th century, a man named Mathias Cronqvis was the mastermind of a company of Knights, alongside with his best friend Leon Belmont. His wife Elizabeth died from a illness, then he became an immortal vampire! Wiz: Thanks to the powers of the Crimson Stone. With his dark powers, he built an army of creatures and his fortress, Castlevania. Boomstick: Mathias' grief was intense, he swore Vengeance on God himself! Wiz: Well to achieve his vengeance that he swore, he sought the powers of God's polar opposite, chaos. Boomstick: No matter how many times the famous vampire slayers, Belmonts, kill him, he keeps coming back. He sound like Doomsday if I'm being honest. Wiz: Dracula can shapeshift to his black heart's desire, like into a swarm of bats and a wolf. Boomstick: He's a master sorcerer too! He was able to summon fireballs, acid blood rain, and meteors from the sky. Wiz: He's tough enough to survive a lightning strike and get blasted by an meteor. Boomstick: That castle Dracula own is weigh like around 2 million tons, that's insane! Also Dracula can regenerate his body from decapitation and even a mess of blood. Wiz: He is immune to sunlight due to his Crimson stone, so basically that means he's not like all of vampires. Boomstick: Well, there are like a lot version of Dracula. Wiz: He have a power of Dominance, that is the ability to absorb and control the souls of creatures that he kills. The Soul Steal attack is very closely related to this ability, expect that it involved killing the victims by just stealing its soul instead of stealing its soul after killing it. Boomstick: He also destroyed the town of Aljiba, create a black hole, made a massive explosion from space, battled Maria Renard and the Belmonts. This guy is really awesome. Wiz: Dracula's influence and power would truly never end. Boomstick: He's one of a stronger vampire lord I've ever seen! Dracula: Enough of your nonsense! Away with your humanity! Stay with me as Prince of all the world! Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! =Poll= Who will win? Ganondorf Dracula Draw Death Battle Ganondorf was with his army, he went to Dracula's castle. he walk through a door and punches down, he went inside and see Dracula sitting in his throne. He was drinking his glass of red wine. Ganondorf: You are now lost, no man like you can challenge me... Dracula: But what is a man? A miserable pile of secrets! Dracula throws his glass, he stand up and chuckles. Dracula: You've brought your army? Such a shame... Dracula teleports behind Ganondorf's army, killing some of them, Ganondorf turn around and pull out his sword. Ganondorf swings his sword at Dracula but Dracula dodges and punches Ganondorf, Ganondorf uppercuts and kicks Dracula. Ganondorf's army charges at Dracula, Dracula turns into a swarm of bats. As the swarm ascends to the top of the room and turn back into vampire's full body, he smiles as he shoot a blast of magic energy at Ganondorf which fired him away. Ganondorf's army was killed, Ganondorf groans and stand up. Ganondorf: That was impressive, vampire. But you'll die. Ganondorf didn't notice that Medusa Heads was coming from behind, few of Medusa Heads hits Ganondorf then Ganondorf pull out his sword and cuts couple of them. Dracula punches Ganondorf, which make Ganondorf angry, he strikes with a Warlock Punch at Dracula's face. Dracula teleports from behind and hits Ganondorf's back, he then lift Ganondorf by the neck. Ganondorf manages to calls upon Triforce of Power to blow Dracula away, Ganondorf teleports behind Dracula and punches him. Ganondorf then slam Dracula into ground, Dracula quickly teleport, Ganondorf notices Dracula was behind him. He swings his sword and cut Dracula's head off, Ganondorf chuckles. Ganondorf: Doriyah. Ganondorf turn around and walk away, he thought it was over... Dracula's monster form bursts out of his body, Ganondorf turn around and was surprised, Dracula roars at Ganondorf. Before Ganondorf could do something, Dracula grabs Ganondorf's leg and slamming him into ground multiple times. Ganondorf slashes Dracula a little, Dracula throws Ganondorf like a ragdoll. Ganondorf was beginning to grow, he become a giant pig, the dark beast. Ganondorf: Behold true power! Both combatants roars and charges at each other. Ganondorf slashes Dracula multiple times, Ganondorf then punches and slashes Dracula and Dracula tries to bite Ganondorf but missed. Ganondorf headbutts Dracula and slam him into wall. Ganondorf: You are done, vampire! Now prepare to die! Dracula: I am no simple vampire... After he said that, he begins to charging up a devastating magical attack called The Demonic Megiddo. Dracula: I... Am... A God! Dracula unleashes the Demonic Megiddo at Ganondorf, Ganondorf tries to fight back with the Triforce of Power but it wasn't enough. Ganondorf was overwhelmed and a castle was exploded, Ganondorf was in his normal form but was weakened. He continues to stand up slowly, and Dracula threats Ganondorf. Dracula: You were wrong, pig... I can challenge you and your pathetic power, but I'm not a man, I'm a God... Ganondorf tries to charge at Dracula but Dracula grabs Ganondorf by the head, Dracula then grabs him by chest. Dracula rips Ganondorf's head off, he continues to drink Ganondorf's blood. Result K.O. Boomstick: Ouch, that was little brutal. Wiz: Both Ganondorf and Dracula show similar reaction speeds. But Dracula did have a extra magic powers that Ganondorf never have against it. Boomstick: Also, Ganondorf survived an explosion about 2 kilotons of TNT while Dracula survived an meteor, based on its size and speed of ablation, it must have struck with an energy equivalent to two megatons of TNT! That is like 1000 times durable than Ganondorf's current Durability. Wiz: Considering Dracula's absurd regenerative ability, it would take more than just holy weapon to finish him off, while Ganondorf can be put down by getting attack by holy weapons. Boomstick: Dracula also wielded a holy weapon that took advantage of Ganondorf's weakness in the form of Demonic Migiddo. Wiz: Triforce of Powers has been overpowered before, so Dracula just have to keep him up. Boomstick: Dracula's regeneration was a little tough for Ganondorf. Wiz: However, if you think it was a close battle, no it wasn't. Advantages: Dracula winner * Stronger * Faster * Durable * Smarter * More magic powers * Experience Disadvantages: Ganondorf loser * Stronger * Faster * Smarter * Experience * Can be killed by holy weapons * Durable Boomstick: Looks like Dracula is enjoying bacon's blood! Sorry, that was a bad pun. Wiz: The winner is Dracula! Category:Blog posts